It has been established that, given symmetry of the body about the saggital plane (the median vertical plane dividing the body into right and left halves), a key element of posture is the inclination of the head in this plane statically and dynamically with body movement, along with the necessary linear elongation of the neck and spine required for truly good posture. There is an optimal range of head inclination within which the weight of the head tends to be balanced and thus minimize the amount of force required from the supporting muscles, ligaments and bones. Generally, individuals whose normal head positioning is held within this optimal range tend to enjoy physical wellbeing and good appearance. Outside of this optimal range, unbalancing of the weight of the head upsets the muscle and ligament equilibrium, and, if continued over a length of time, generally leads to symptoms of muscle and ligament strain and potential discomfort or disfunction along with the resultant detriment to the appearance and self-esteem.
For those who seek to overcome harmful posture behavior patterns, a posture training program will benefit from biofeedback and assertive technical reinforcement to accelerate the process and ensure more lasting postural improvement. Conventional practice often relies heavily on the verbal admonishments of others including professionals and may require an extraordinary level of self-discipline and self-awareness, more than is reasonable to expect in many individuals.
Research leading to the present invention has found therapeutic benefit in posture training which utilizes a headgear device to monitor inclination of the head in the saggital plane as indicative of posture of the upper body, including the head, neck and shoulders, and to assertively remind the individual through bio-feedback whenever this posture lapses to an incorrect condition. Furthermore, the effectiveness of such training may be enhanced by optimizing the amount, distribution and dynamics of weight of the device as perceived by the user. The effect of the corrective action extends beyond the actual duration of each training session by creating within an individual a "muscle-kinesthetic memory" so that even when the device is not in use or activated, the individual actually "recalls" and retains proper head position to the benefit of related neck and back posture.